Morning Dusk
by queenofconfuse
Summary: This takes place 10 years after Breaking Dawn. Please Review, will come in about 20 chapters ;D


Authors Note:

Okay, this is my first fan fiction, I plan to make it a book. It will be made with more chapters, and will include most of the Twilight characters. This is dedicated to Stephanie, Gabby, Jamie and Magan, my best friends ;D I am adding in some new characters, note the names ;D

* * *

I gasped as the cold air rasped over my face. I was high above the clouds, I could see EVERYTHING. The bright blue sky sped past me at a beyond normal pace, and the speed was exhilarating. A luminous glow appeared on the horizon. As I sped faster, it came into my view bit by bit. The more I could see it, the faster I went. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't control myself. I was beginning to feel horrified as to what this glowing ball might be, and how it is controlling my speed. I started to drop. I tried to grope the clouds to hold me up, keep me safe, but they were independent and let me slip through. The floor became closer and the glowing ball higher. I was 100 feet from the ground, then all of a sudden, I jolted to a stop, and it all went black.

''Nessie? Nessie, honey, are you awake?'' I heard a gruff but pleading voice. It sounded like my Jacob, my boyfriend. . . . No, he was more than that to me, He was my world. I saw him and it was like everyone else had faded away. Warily, my eyes opened. His face was staring down at mine, hugging me tightly. I sat up.

'' Yeah, I'm awake. Why, what is wrong?'' I asked, more wide awake as I realized his urgent tone to get me up.

'' You were crying and screaming in your sleep. . . And you wet yourself.'' He laughed a little. I looked down to my pants, and realized I had gone toilet in my sleep. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I was starting to smell it, too.

'' . . . . I'm just going to go get changed, okay?" I raced to the bathroom before he could reply. I got changed into the nearest pair of jeans and a baggy jumper. I couldn't be bothered with a dress today, no matter WHAT Alice thought. I ran out of the bathroom in my little cottage that I shared with Jacob. It was much like Mum and Dad's one, yet the colors were more subtle. I raced to the linen cupboard to grab some fresh sheets, and changed the sheets at top speed after taking a moment to shoo Jacob off the bed. I put the old smelly linen in the washing machine and had finished it all in 42 seconds. I sat back on the bed and waved for Jacob to come sit next to me. I was getting a bit cold. He knew what I wanted straight away, and with no arguments, took off his shirt and came to sit next to me.

''You okay, Ness? You were crying. . '' He asked questioningly, as if he really was trying hard to figure it out and stop it from hurting me incase it got me sad.

'' Oh, bad dream, I'll get over it.'' I shoved it off; I could deal with glowing balls later.

I went into the kitchen where we stored some meat and blood, for when we couldn't care less for hunting. I grabbed out a cup and sculled it. I couldn't be bothered hunting today. I was tired out from last night. I thought it might be nice to go visit Mum, Dad and the rest of the family.

''Jacob, I'm visiting Mum and Dad, k?'' I spoke reluctantly waiting for a reply.

'' Sure, I'm going to stay here, Sam is coming here soon with Emily''.

I was glad I was leaving, I wasn't very fond of Emily, too say the least. Over the years she had grown to be quite the bitch. I ran down the cobble stone path and into the dimly lit horizon.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I smelt her run down the path to the door, and a few seconds later the light knock on the hardwood oak door that the Cullen's had replaced with the glass door that had shattered a few months back after Emily broke out into a rage. She had changed quite a lot. She had a really bad temper, and could not be controlled. Even Sam wanted to leave her, except he had his unbreakable bond with her that could not be deceased or replaced. Edward jumped to his feet with elegance and let Renesmee in. We were ALL disappointed with her, after what we heard last night.

'' Come in.'' Edward spoke in his cold as stone voice.

'' Hey! How are y. . . . Why are you so pissed?" Renesmee dared. Esme was a bit taken aback by her fowl language.

" We need to talk." I spoke, my voice sounding almost as cold as Edward had. She looked guilty. She knew exactly why we wanted to talk to her. It wasn't the first time, either.

"Renesmee, you know that that was inappropriate. . . "Edward began.

"Yeah, I get it. I shouldn't be out going off at some deformed dog because she punched Jacob. But she shouldn't have or I wouldn't have had to punch her up." Renesmee glared.

"Renesmee, this is serious. Leah. . . . Leah is. . . . Jacob's best friend. He doesn't even know you did this. But we have to tell you something." Carlisle sounded apologetic.

"Oh, whatever, Just say whatever crap you want. I'm listenin'."Carelessly she sneered.

"… You killed Leah."


End file.
